Lily and James:How they met
by mewqrt
Summary: Hi this is a story about the 7 years in Hogwarts and about the mauraders,romance between lily and james and everything like how harry parents met and lots of friendship in hogwarts.A rare fanfic that everyone really likes to read!Promise would never abandon the story till I is story would be the best:)
1. Chapter 1:Asking

Hi I want to write a story about lily and james and the I would want to write about the 7 yrs in hogwarts till the day when voldermort killed lily .I am asking whether u wld like to read such u wan,pls .I would only start writing when _I have_ at least 1 reviews


	2. Chapter 2:Lily's Day

Chapter 2:Lily's day

 **Author's note:Hi** **I am guys you should thank and I would like to thank fireskullkills and I want a dam them,you guys you would not be able to read this .The** **next few chapters would be about the mauraders** **and lily's events happening before they went ,I** **will be able to update the chapter by tomorrowif** **not,I** **will update the chapter by next week because school holiday will be over and I am celebrating my birthday on 10 August because my birthday is on 11 August .I have also opened a pinterest** **account which are images of the story .The** **account name is mewqrt** **.Do visit and follow me!P.** **are usually uploaded before the chapters are out here. R** **eview after reading!If** **response of reviews are not so good,I** **might stop writing so do review:)**

Lily and her family was on a holiday in France because she had gotten good results for her parents,Megan Toks and Stephen Evans gave her a holiday as well as a was a bangle with diamonds on looks stunning and it was one of Lily's best gift seeing that she was an 11 year and Lily were carrying lots of bag as they were shopping with their was jealous about the attention that Lily's parents had gave Lily but soon became not jealous since Lily was her sister and she would not be jealous for long because she was enjoying reaching their hotel, they would go to The Eiffel Tower because they had finished their mini shopping reaching the Eiffel Tower,they realised that they had to throw their disposable water bottles because they were not allowed to bring was loads of people and they had to do several security check before going in to buy tickets to go up the Eiffel view was amazing!They decided to take the stairs instead of taking the lift because the family was an adventurous one and they thought that taking the stairs would be able to get a better view from the Eiffel Tower than using the reaching the top,they felt even colder than family took many pictures and bought some merchandise which were ,they went back to the felt that their hotel was stuffy and opened the an owl flew shrieked in fright and hid behind one of the hotel owl was resting on the hotel the brave one,Lily went to look at the found a roll of parchment on the took the parchment because the owl was sticking its leg with the letter to took the parchment and was surprised to see that the letter was addressed to opened it and read it:

 _To:Lily_ _Evans_

 _Astotel_ _Hotel France #02-31 on the hotel bed_

 _Dear Lily Evans,you_ _are invited to be a student in Hogwarts Wizardy_ _and Witchcraft_ _write a letter to confirm your attendance._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Albus_ _Dumbledore_

 _Hogwarts Headmaster_

Lily let out a gasp as she was parents came to her and looked at the said:"Ignore the letter Lily,it must be a prank."At the same time there was a knock on the was a weird looking man that was weirdly dressed with a cloak around his was because he was a wizard and his name was Michael was an said:"Please welcome me in.I am here to explain the letter you just received minutes ago."Lily's parents mouth gaped open,but remembered their manners and invited him .Michael started talking:"Your daughter ,Lily, is a person who does magic ,hence she was auto-enrolled in Hogwarts."After talking to Lily's parent for sometime,they accepted and was happy and proud that Lily was a said to Lily:"This cause for another celebration ."Then,Michael said:"So someone will accompany Lily on the day she buy her are the booklist."Michael said goodbye before of what Michael had said about her doing magic,Lily remembered about some incidents that were bizarre to was looking disgusted .It seems that Petunia felt disgusted about magic and hated it once she heard called:"Petun,PETUN…."but Petunia ignored Lily.

*flashback*

One day,while Petunia was being bullied by a group of bullies,Lily saw what had happened and was so angry that she was shocked that sparks came from her eyes and hit the fainted was confused and so was Lily.

They went back to their country after the gave Lily a cold shoulder after the day when the whole family met the was very upset because to Lily,Petunia was her only best friend and did not want to lose 's parents were so happy that they gave Lily another gift,it was a book about romance that she loved"Love in Paris" that her parents had secretly bought from France because as they were happy that Lily was 's mood improved a little bit because of the book that was given to her by her day to buy books came and Lily met with the person that was suppose to accompany was…..

 **Author's note:Want** **to know who is it wait for a few more chapters after I write about all the mauraders** **and lily's events happening .Lolxx** **wrote** **authors note at the start and at the end of the story. On second thought when I get at least 1 review from a different person than I will send a new chapter.**

 **mewqrt**


End file.
